An apparatus and a method for applying energy to an object are, for example, used in the field of interventional treatment of atrial fibrillation. During this treatment radio frequency, light or ultrasound energy is applied to the cardiac tissue using a catheter, wherein due to the absorption of the energy in the tissue the myocardium is heated up and the generated thermal energy denaturizes cardiac tissue.
Different catheters have to be placed in the heart chambers at the same time. These catheters are steered and navigated to the heart chambers by either built-in guiding means or by the use of guide wires to guide the catheter passively into the heart. The different catheters are energy application catheters for applying energy for tissue ablation and temperature sensing catheters for sensing the temperature of the heart chamber during the application of energy.
The use of this amount of catheters requires a lot of space and is difficult to handle.